


Small consolation

by eddieirvine



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddieirvine/pseuds/eddieirvine
Summary: A short piece where Colloredo interacted with Leopold after he was mesmerized by Mozart's music (i.e. after the "Wie kann es möglich sein" part). The story did not get to the explicit part.





	Small consolation

"I don't like what your son's doing," said Hieronymus.

Leopold bit his lips and said nothing. He must think I am angry, thought Hieronymus, but I am not. Frustrated, he gripped Leopold's shoulder and brought them close, perhaps to seek some common ground, some understanding. It seemed to work. He felt the other man reaching out, though the hand remained in the air, uncertain whether to touch him. Then Leopold spoke in his wont empathetic manner. 

"Your excellency, please have some cheer. Surely your lenience will not pass unoticed... But how come your change of mind today ..."

Of course, thought Hieronymous. Nobody knew that he was reading those cursed notes, and he just summoned Arco, who summoned the father. He dropped his hand and turned. "I am restless. We will fetch your violin and go to the library."

The violin failed to give him peace. They went through the "offering of the blessed sacrament", "Der Herr zu deiner Rechten", more hymns, then some of C.P.E.B's sonatas in Adaigo. But Hieronymus's mind returned to W. Mozart's notes again and again. He asked for a reprisal of "Der Herr zu deiner Rechten", all the while drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair. Before the final note was reached he had to stand up. Leopold was quite perspicacious of his movements and stopped immediately. 

"I can neither bear your music, nor the rest. They are too simple - " he said emphatically, even grabbing the violin from the hand of Leopold. "I need some variation, with flute, oboe, two sets of violins and cello - played in different rythms - and not like this!" He looked at his hand, and realized he'd better not drop the instrument, for instruments are even to him precious. 

"I need some ... playing of the flute," sighed Hieronymous, and to clarify his point, he placed the free right hand on the first button of Leopold's shirt, and untied it. Leopold looked shocked. Ah, but surely in his conscientious pursuit for earthly favor, he has known such requests and exchanges?

"Your excellency, if you truly wish - are you well-versed in the - "

"Come." Hieronymus ignored the words. With a swish of the robe he went through the door towards his chamber, still carrying the violin, so that Leopold would follow. His strides were very wide, as if to let out some heat, and in his mind the symphony played, with the flute like an melodious, incessant lark.


End file.
